1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides composite components with a high toughness and a stable adhesive bond, comprising a structure-imparting support of a polycarbonate and/or polyester composition of good processability and at least one polyurethane layer, and the use thereof and a process for the production thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
WO 2006/072366 A1 describes a process for forming and coating a substrate in a mould with at least two cavities. The process comprises the steps:    a) forming of a substrate in a first cavity of the mould,    b) introduction of the substrate produced in the preceding step into a second cavity of the mould and    c) coating of the substrate in the second cavity with a lacquer, the coating being carried out under increased pressure.
Polyurethane lacquers and PC+ABS substrates (polycarbonate+acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene substrates) are mentioned by way of example and as preferred. No indications of the influence of the support material composition on the adhesion properties of the composite material are given in this application.
DE 10 2006 048 252 B3 discloses a process for the production of a composite component, in particular comprising an injection moulded part and a polyurethane element, with the steps    a) production of a support component,    b) introduction or transfer of the support component into an opened cavity of a mould,    c) closing of the mould to a predetermined position, an enlarged cavity with a first size being created,    d) generation of a reduced pressure in the enlarged cavity of the first size,    e) filling of the enlarged cavity with a flooding material and    f) carrying out an embossing step at the same time as the filling and/or after the filling with the flooding material, the cavity being at least slightly reduced in size.
To improve the adhesive bond, activation of the surface of the thermoplastic by flame treatment, plasma charging or gas is described here. No indications of the influence of the support material composition on the adhesion properties of the composite material are given in this publication.
DE 10 2006 033 059 A1 discloses a process for the production of interior parts of plastic. In this, the support is formed in a mould in a first step, the first mould then being replaced at least in part by a second mould, and the top layer then being formed on the support in a second step. In this process, a hard component, e.g. PA+ABS blends (polyamide+acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene) or PC+ABS blends (polycarbonate+acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene), is employed as the support material, and a soft component, preferably polyurethane foam, is employed as the top layer. No indications of the influence of the composition of the support materials on the bonding properties of the components produced in this way are given in the application. Rather, in DE 10 206 033 059 A1 preparation of the surface by primers or laser, corona or plasma treatment is likewise proposed for improving the adhesion.
WO 99/20464 discloses composites of at least two different materials of plastic bonded directly to one another, wherein a) is a thermoplastic polymer or a thermoplastic mixture of polymers containing at least one polar compound of at least one of the metals of main group 1 to 5 or of sub-group 1 to 8 of the periodic table as a very finely divided inorganic powder and b) is polyurethane, which is present as a foam, lacquer or as a compact material. No adhesion promoter layer is required for the composite. No indications of the influence of the support material composition with respect to the ABS and rubber content on the adhesion properties of the composite material are given in this publication.
DE 101 09 226 A1 discloses a polycarbonate composition comprising a) aromatic polycarbonate and/or polyester carbonate, b) graft polymer and c) copolymer of styrene and a monomer containing carboxyl groups, wherein the copolymer has an average molecular weight Mw of >=10,500 g/mol, and wherein the copolymer can contain one or more vinyl monomers. Component C is preferably a copolymer of styrene and maleic anhydride. DE 101 09 226 A1 furthermore discloses composite components comprising at least a first layer (1) and a second layer (2), wherein layer (1) contains at least a polycarbonate composition (as described under a, b and c) and layer (2) contains at least a polyurethane. The composite is distinguished in that the decrease in the foam adhesion between layer (1) and layer (2) after a double alternating climate test (ACT) is at most 35%. No indications of the influence of the support material composition with respect to the ABS and rubber content on the adhesion properties of the composite material are given in this publication.